


Kiss the Boy

by ktula, Splintered_Star



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Established Relationship, M/M, Merpeople, Misunderstandings, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Tentacle Dick, That's Not How The Force Works, brief fears of infidelity, does not contain actual infidelity, hux doesn't have feelings what are you talking about shh, in a deep sea kinda way, off screen transformation, softest monsterfucking ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: Kylo returns from a mission, and doesn't immediately drag Hux into bed like usual. Hux assumes he’s found someone new.Hux breaks into his room for answers and also revenge, as you do.Turns out Kylo hasn’t been spending his time with someone new. Instead - he’s transformed. He’s still Kylo. He’s just...also something else.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 165





	Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sketched out on twitter last year, edited and expanded for mermay. 
> 
> He's a sea monster, it counts.

It’s been three weeks.

Kylo was gone on some karking _training mission_ initially. Fifty-three hours, from the time the Silencer left the dock to when the ship returned, not that Hux was watching for it. Fifty-three hours until Kylo came back—but instead of ambushing Hux in his quarters for sex at the first opportunity, like usual, he had promptly locked himself away in his own.

He has not yet emerged.

(He has ignored all of Hux’s messages.)

Ren had briefly appeared on the bridge the day prior, _loomed_ , and then the moment Hux began to turn in his direction, he had left again.

Hux refuses to pine about it. Pining is for children, and Hux doesn’t recall ever having been one. He also refuses to waste time fretting over Kylo having found someone new. If that is the inevitable direction that their liaison is going to take, so be it, but for kriff’s sake—

Good news—Hux’s override code still works, and he gets into Kylo’s rooms with no hesitation. He’s getting answers. He’ll get revenge, if it’s required.

Better news, Kylo isn’t naked in the arms of some petty officer. Shirtless, yes, but alone, and—

(...well, Hux isn’t exactly sure _what_ kind of news this last thing is.)

Kylo gapes at him, apparently surprised by his presence for the first time. Hux stares back, cataloging: new appendages, long and sinuous, twisting out from Kylo’s collar bones; skin scaly, reflective and shifting colors, blue and purple and green; a _fin_ on his neck and—a new mouth on his stomach?

Wait, is the bastard even _taller_ now? 

The Force gestures remain the same, however—the movement of Kylo's hand as he prepares to push Hux out—

Hux’s strategic mind races forward, imagines the door sliding shut between them. Then—more missions, longer separations, different assignments on different ships. Never another chance to reconcile. 

Hux raises his hands. "I missed you."

Kylo’s hand falls, and the whisper of the Force fades away. 

It’s more honest than Hux normally allows himself to be out loud. But perhaps it’s fair, to trade exposure for exposure. Besides, Kylo isn’t pushing him out any longer, and Hux is, as always, more interested in results than the cost for them. 

Hux takes a deep breath and aims aggressively for normality rather than admitting any additional emotions. "Is this why you've been ignoring me?" Hux says, "I was wondering if you'd found someone new. I'd have to murder them if you had."

Kylo's aggressive headshake is accompanied by angry clicking, and the fin at the back of his neck flaring. But he doesn’t speak. Perhaps whatever has happened means he can’t, now. A shame, but Hux will adapt. He always does. 

Alright, then. He takes a step forward, realizing that he was correct—Kylo is taller, now.

His first instinct is to ask how this happened. His second is to ask if Snoke knows. He discards them both. The answers wouldn’t change anything. 

Instead: "Are you in pain?" He takes another step closer.

Kylo sighs, such a human sound, and shakes his head. 

Standing close, Kylo smells different. It's not bad, just...new. A little like electricity, a little like something organic. Memory whispers in Hux’s mind, hazy and half forgotten—fresh fish and saltwater. It’s not a bad memory.

He extends his hand, palm up, an offer. One appendage, a...tentacle, almost, wraps around his wrist and Hux feels the prickle of the Force, both against his mind and against his skin. 

“The Force is in all living things,” Kylo says in a low rumble. The cryptic bastard, answering a question Hux hadn’t asked. "And now I hold all of them within me."

Hux puts his hand over the appendage, strokes it with his thumb. It feels smooth, like scarred-over skin. "You didn't need to snub me for it." He glances upwards, meets Kylo's eyes. They're black as space, now, with a faint glimmer of color where his irises used to be. "You've seen my mind," he says mildly.

Kylo swallows, and it clicks in the back of his throat. “You're not afraid.” 

“No.“

Hux isn't afraid, he has never been afraid—not even when Kylo’s power would flare out, shaking the bed frame and breaking glasses, when lightning crawled over their skin and Hux tasted ozone—

—and this is something else entirely. This is, Hux suspects, the realization of Kylo's full potential.

“I know you,” Hux says, meaning so much more. He strokes the appendage again, gentle, steady. Then he follows it up to where it connects, near Kylo’s collar bones. “I can learn this. If you’re willing.” 

Kylo shivers, the tendril trembling in Hux’s grip. Kylo shivers and stares at him, eyes wide and vulnerable, like the first time Hux touched him in gentleness. Hesitant, like he isn’t sure he’s allowed to have this. 

Hux kisses him. He can’t do anything else now, just like he couldn’t do anything else then. Hux has to go up on tip-toes to reach, and there’s something new and strange about Kylo’s tongue—but it’s good, so good, and Hux sighs into it for more reasons than one. 

(Kylo isn’t the only one who didn’t think this was still allowed.) 

A tentacle wraps around his stomach, gentle and almost hesitant. He breathes out and lets it, not struggling at all. 

He pulls away from the kiss, and Kylo's tongue follows him. It’s...longer. It _twists_ , now. It never used to. Hux stares at it before Kylo pulls back, at the ridges and texture. It’s _obscene_. 

“You'll have to tell me what feels good,” Hux says, because it’s easier to say that than it is to focus on the reaction his own body is having.

Kylo nods and blinks. (His eyelids close sideways now.) He leans in to kiss Hux again. The tentacle is wrapped around Hux snugly, but not uncomfortably, and the rippling pressure of it is starting to feel very, very good.

“That's nice,” Hux says. His voice is steady, controlled.

Kylo purrs, and that odd _click_ sounds in his throat. Hux kisses his neck, tasting the changed skin (seawater, maybe, or ink, or coarse salt), and presses his hand on the orifice he noticed earlier. It’s moist and slick against his thumb.

Kylo shudders underneath him. "That's good," he murmurs. "I, uh, didn't know that would be good."

“How much do you know, exactly, about what's good?” Hux asks archly. He thumbs the orifice again, the slick edges of it, the tantalizing _give_ as he applies pressure. "Is that what you've been holed up in here doing?"

Kylo shakes his head. "New limbs, new senses, I had to adjust my—" Hux slips the tip of his thumb in, and Kylo swallows with a resounding _click_ . "I, uh, I don't know how deep that is, I don't—" Another _click_ , sharper than the last. "I don't think you can—" 

_Fuck it_ , Hux almost hears, and he doesn’t know whether it’s coming from his own mind, or Kylo’s. “Do you want me to?”

Kylo's breath catches. The gills on his neck ripple. "...yes, but slow," he warns. "I don't know if it has teeth."

Hux snorts with barely restrained laughter bubbling up in his throat. It shouldn't be funny, but it kind of is—the alienness of it all, how inexperienced they both are when they used to be so familiar with it. With each other. (With _intimacy_.)

Hux pushes up to kiss him. "Maybe next time, then." He considers pulling his hand back from the...orifice, but he doesn’t. He just keeps gently stroking the edges of it with his thumb, feeling it pulse around him. 

“What else is new?”

“I'm faster,” Kylo brags. He pauses to kiss Hux deeply, with lips feel more like fine-grain sandpaper than the slightly-chapped flesh Hux is used to. Kylo nips at his bottom lip with sharp teeth. "I can lift twice my usual weight. And, uh." He tilts his head, thinking. "I can kinda stick to walls?"

Hux's mind goes immediately to the possibilities that kind of skill could afford them. His breath catches. 

Kylo smirks. "Oh, and these." He waves one of his tentacles and his grin turns dirty. (That expression, at least, is still the same.) "Since you seem to like them." The one around Hux's back ripples. 

“There is... potential,” Hux hedges. 

Kylo responds by stroking Hux's chin with a tentacle. Hux bites back a moan, because he won't give Kylo the satisfaction of it. Not after Kylo had made him think this was over completely. Not after Hux spent weeks having _emotions_ over him. 

The tentacle moves from his chin to his neck and it is...very, _very_ nice. He imagines what else Kylo could do with the tentacles and shudders. Maybe Kylo overhears. It doesn’t matter. 

It’s under his collar, now, slightly moist with something that smells of the ocean. Hux refuses to care about what it might do to his uniform. Maybe he’ll give Kylo shit for it. Later, when he isn’t distracted by the sensation of slick skin against his collar bone.

Kylo swallows. "Do you want me to—" The tentacle around his back drifts down, towards the top of his trousers, tugging on the waistband. It’s almost coy. Kylo doesn’t finish the sentence. He doesn’t need to.

(They’ve always understood each other perfectly, in this sense.) 

“I was thinking about it, perhaps.” His free hand moves to his zipper, but the tentacle around his hand tightens and he pauses. 

“Leave them on?” 

“You've never been able to manage _that_ before,” Hux teases.

The tentacle playing at the waistband of his pants slips underneath, curls around Hux's hip, and nudges at the edge of his briefs. Hux breathes in, controlled so that he doesn’t gasp. 

“I can be very subtle,” Kylo says, voice gone dark as his sclera.

“Can you?” Hux smirks, or tries to—his face shifts into a shape much softer. “Prove it.” 

Kylo grins and that clever little tentacle wiggles down, softer than a finger and so much more flexible.

Hux swallows a gasp when it goes _in_ , easy and smooth, none of the drag that he expects without lube or spit. It takes his brain a moment to catch up, it was so _easy_ , will it always be this easy now? Will it always be like this, with his body responding instantly to Kylo’s, with Kylo’s body melding and fitting into Hux’s like a perfectly-fit glove?

“Is it good?” Kylo asks.

“Very,” Hux says. He takes a breath that catches in his lungs as the tentacle—as _Kylo_ —thickens inside him, rippling in just a little further. “Kark,” he mutters.

Kylo makes that purring sound again, and Hux feels it underneath his hands and up his arse at the same time. It’s...intense. Sex with Kylo always has been, but this is different. This is much, much different.

“Kneel,” Hux says, in a voice that shakes more than it ought to. He didn’t ask it to do that. He swallows, forces the register of his voice lower. "Let me lean on your shoulders." He wants Kylo beneath him, wants something to steady himself on, wants something _familiar_ even as everything else is so wonderfully unfamiliar.

Kylo obeys. Kneels in a ripple of flesh and tentacles, inhuman flesh and dark sclera, elegant and arrogant as always. Hux puts his hands on Kylo’s shoulders, leans on him the way he often does when he’s fucking that pretty mouth, the mouth that Kylo is opening for him—

—oh, he has so many more _teeth_ now—

—and Kylo’s tongue lolls out of his mouth even as the tentacle inside Hux ripples and shifts and— 

Hux bites his lips and looks at the ceiling. Tastes copper. Tries to get control of himself.

“I didn't think you would let me,” Kylo murmurs. "Thank you for letting me."

Hux doesn't reply. Can't reply. He’s unable to frame words in a way that wouldn’t reveal too much. Emotions clog his throat that he can’t even identify, even if he wanted to. After a moment, he reaches down, fumbles at the front of his pants instead. He isn’t sure if he can put it in Kylo’s mouth, but that _face_ might be enough— 

Oh fuck, he'd forgotten about the tongue. Hadn’t looked at it before.

He’s looking now.

Kylo's tongue reaches out over his lips, sinuous and textured. Stretches forward, and wraps around the tip of Hux's dick. Hux gasps, his knees doing something he in no way authorized them to do, but Kylo supports him, takes his weight when Hux’s own body won’t.

Hux hangs his head, breathing heavily into Kylo's hair. He smells salt, the ocean, the fresh rain on Arkanis, and something damp lurking underneath, like a not-unpleasant moss underneath a rock. The fin on the back of Kylo’s neck is fluttering, and Kylo's tongue is pulsing around his cock, sliding up and down in a way that makes a regular blowjob seem like a sad imitation of—whatever this is. It's stunning. He’ll be ruined for other blowjobs, for other _people_.

“Fuck, you're magnificent.” Hux mutters. He’s trapped between Kylo’s mouth and his tentacles, both fucking and being fucked in perfect synchronicity.

Kylo's fin flares. His eyes shut, lids going the wrong way, and he purrs even louder. He’s _enjoying_ this—and Hux _wants_ him to enjoy this, Hux wants to be able to take Kylo apart, catalog every facet of his body and the possibilities therein—

The realization doesn’t hit until Hux feels his balls tighten. Stars. He’s close. The pulsing tentacle inside him and the textured tongue coiled around his cock, the salt-water smell of Kylo’s hair—he’s close, he’s nearly there. 

“Almost,” he mutters. Another tentacle reaches up, caresses his face. Leaves behind something wet as it shifts from his ear along his cheekbone before rubbing against his lips, against his tongue, and it tastes just like Kylo used to, just the way Kylo still does, underneath everything. “Fuck, I—”

Pleasure cracks down his spine and he makes an appalling noise, biting off any further sounds. He shudders as he comes, the sensation familiar and no less magnificent for it, and Kylo works him through it, tongue and tentacle, until he's twitching under too much sensation. 

Kylo's breathing heavily underneath him, his skin flushing blue, and Hux rubs at his shoulder and tries to catch his own breath. (Scales. There are scales underneath his palm, and he switches the back-and-forth rubbing motion he used to use to a caress, smoothing the scales all down in the direction they’re supposed to go.)

The tentacle inside him relaxes, slowly slides out of his body even as Kylo’s tongue loosens around his cock.

Hux takes another deep breath. Controls his voice. “How do you feel?”

Kylo's breath hitches. "It's—good."

“Tell me,” Hux rasps, thumb pressing against Kylo’s neck. “Do you have a dick under all of that?" He means that to be it, means to close his mouth, but his orgasm, his relief, has made him less wary than usual, and he keeps talking. “Tell me how to take care of you, you're—fuck, you were so good, tell me how..."

“Same as usual,” Kylo rasps.

Hux looks down, raises an eyebrow at Kylo.

Kylo tips his head down, and the fin on the back of his neck ripples. “Um. Okay. Maybe it’s, uh. A touch different?”

Hux kneels, drags his hand down Kylo's chest, looks at Kylo's trousers. The bulge is familiar, it’s just as overwrought as it always has been. It is, however, moving slightly more than Hux is accustomed to.

Well, no one has rightfully called Hux a coward, and he’s not going to give Kylo an excuse to start. He puts his palm over Kylo, presses against it, learning the new shape.

It’s...dick- _like_ , certainly.

Hux undoes the clasp of Kylo’s trousers, slides his hand in. Curls his fingers.

Something grabs _back_.

“Oh, stars,” Hux mutters. He doesn’t think he could extract his hand, at present. It’s not—bad. It’s just tight, and grabby. He glances up at Kylo.

Kylo is staring down between them, fascinated.

“You really haven't touched it,” Hux says. “Thought you were lying.”

“It was, uh,” Kylo says. "Mostly dormant till you showed up? I, er, thought. Well. I wasn’t sure if it still...did things.” He swallows. “Most of that was...internal.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Hux says, turning his hand experimentally, feeling the suckers twist and latch and pulse against his hand. He doesn't think he's said anything significant, but Kylo kisses him anyway, slow and sticky, tasting mostly of Hux’s come.

“Oh," Kylo says, his voice catching and his sandpaper lips rubbing against Hux’s. "That's nice, please, just—yeah."

Hux tightens his grip, feels a ripple going through Kylo's...appendage. Tugs a little harder, and Kylo gasps, panting. The texture of it is changing under Hux’s palm. The entire thing is getting—slicker.

“You're putting this inside me,” Hux says casually, twisting his hand, and tightening his fingers around the girth of the main appendage. "Not today, but someday. Soon." 

Kylo nods, his hands gripping Hux's shoulders and tentacle winding back around Hux’s waist. He’s making that clicking noise in the back of his throat again, his fin flaring.

Hux presses down, his thumb slipping against something that seems to _give_ a little under pressure, soft with a hard spot underneath it, a feeling very similar to Kylo’s—

“Ah, _fuck_ , yes, there,” Kylo babbles, his tongue lolling out again.

Hux bears down on the gland, rubbing with his thumb, listening carefully to the way Kylo’s breathing changes so that he can do more of whatever it is that Kylo needs.

“Almost?” Kylo whines, his voice breathy, pitching up at the end with a gasp. "Fuck, can you—yes, like that, I—yes, I—yes—I think—Hux—"

“I’m going to take you to pieces,” Hux says softly. “Learn this new body inside out, pull you apart, just the same as I did before—you’re _mine_ , you’re _mine_ , Kylo.” He tips his head, presses his lips to Kylo’s, swallows Kylo’s gasp and his whine and his breath—

—he feels the tendrils around his hand _clench_ — 

Kylo whines into his mouth, and it’s the same noise he always makes when he comes, except for the click in the back of his throat, except that he’s so much more now even though he’s exactly who he’s always been. Himself, perfected. 

Hux’s breath catches too, but he swallows it back before Kylo notices. Looks down. Chuckles. “You still make a mess of me,” he says, voice tinged with something neither of them will admit is fondness. He pulls his hand back, gently detangling himself from the sticky mass of tentacles. Strokes one tentacle gently with his thumb, wriggles his hand until it detaches. 

“Worth it,” Kylo rasps. Then he glances down at the mess of blue-tinged fluid oozing all over his trousers and dripping from Hux’s fingers. “Okay, that’s… a lot.” 

Hux lifts his hand, watches the liquid ooze down towards the floor. Smirks. “Didn’t expect anything different, Ren.”

Hux lifts his hand to Kylo’s mouth, and sighs as he watches that beautiful tongue lick him clean. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes with art! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/fauxtalian1/status/1141117709788360705?s=09

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Kiss the Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794707) by [Orson_Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett)




End file.
